Could it be fire & ice?
by Jinxeshisu
Summary: Kai Hayashi returns to Ikebukuro after becoming a pop idol in America to keep her promise to her little sister. After a run in with her former boyfriend, things become difficult and her past starts to resurface. Will she be able to keep her promise?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back to Ikebukuro

**(A/N: So, it's been quite some time since I wrote anything and this happened to be laying around on my computer for some time. It was never really finished though. ^^; Decided to post it here and see if it got any feedback and if it was worth continuing. *shrug*)**

Chapter One: Welcome Back to Ikebukuro

_I can't remember much about Ikebukuro, even though I grew up here in Japan. Although Ikebukuro is the largest city located in the Toshima ward, I'm sure I could run around this place with my eyes closed. It's only been a couple years since I've been gone, returning home to my family. My parents are quite wealthy, which is good for my younger sister, but I decided it was time to do something entertaining with my life. Aaaaaand that's pretty much why I left Japan. I headed to America, releasing a few demo tracks before signing a recording contract with a studio in Japan. And that's how I came home. Welcome back, hm?_

The rain slowly came down, the tiny droplets warm to the touch as they slowly began to darken the pavement. People scrambled about, umbrellas above their heads as they continued their daily routine. Japan never changed, to those who knew it anyways.

"Good night, Ms. Hayashi!" A young voice called out, the male's soft eyes watching the young woman as he waved.

"See ya later." She smiled that catchy smile of hers, waving back to him as she turned her back, walking away quietly with a pair of headphones now placed gently over her ears. Ms. Kai Hayashi, known only as Jynx by her fans, the newest Japanese sensation. The title didn't really interest her all that much, even for being a singer. "Guess I really did miss being here." She whispered as she walked down one of the many streets.

"You come try Russian sushi?" A tall man called to her as she walked by him, watching as she quickly stopped.

"Oh, you're Russian?" She smiled, pulling her headphones down around her neck.

"Yes, miss. Would you like to come try sushi?" He asked her.

"Well, I think that sounds lovely. Will you join me?" She asked, giving him that catchy smile of hers.

"I have to hand out pamphlets, but I will come in to see you." He smiled, handing her one of the papers in his hand.

"Thank you. Might I ask your name?"

"Simon Brezhnev, miss."

"It's very nice to meet you Simon. I'm Kai Hayashi." She smiled, shaking his hand before taking a step towards the sushi restaurant.

"It nice to meet you as well." Simon smiled, watching her as she walked inside.

* * *

><p>Rei sighed as she walked down the street, glancing at her cell phone. She had received a text message from her older sister stating that she was back in Japan, Ikebukuro to be exact. As soon as she received the message, she was out the door.<p>

"Where are you, Kai?" Rei muttered, looking down the street at Russia Sushi. "She did love sushi. Maybe I should check it out."

"Hey, you want to try sushi?" Simon asked her, handing her a pamphlet.

"I'm just looking for my sister. May I go in and look?"

"Yes, yes. Go, go." He laughed, gently pushing her towards the door.

"Thank you mister."

* * *

><p>Kai pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket, looking at the number of missed calls and messages. "Oh damn it!" She cursed herself for having forgotten to turn her phone volume on. "Rei's gonna kill me.." She whispered, dialing the number before hearing the familiar ringtone. "What a sec.." Her eyes moved towards the door to find her younger sister standing there, a tad bit annoyed. "Rei!" She called out, smiling.<p>

Rei's eyes moved towards the sound and she quickly rushed over, taking a seat with her older sister. "Do you ever answer your phone?"

"Hey, hey, hey. I had it on silent while I was recording, and I guess I forgot to put the ringer back on so you could call me. Speaking of which, why are you out so late?" She watched Rei closely for a moment before pushing the menu in her direction.

"I was coming to meet you. When you told me you were back in Ikebukuro, I was so excited that I ran out the door. Mother and father don't know yet." She was still quiet as she picked up the menu, looking over all the different food. "This all sounds so good."

"Well, I'd like to surprise them so I'm glad you didn't tell them." She shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I thought you didn't like coffee?" Rei laughed, snatching the cup away from her.

"I've grown used to it, but I'd like to score me some energy drinks soon. I'm dying for a reeeeeal drink." Kai laughed, leaning back in her seat as she watched someone come by to take Rei's order. Her eyes moved to the window as she watched people walking by. "Not much has changed, right?"

"Actually, there's quite a bit that's changed. We've got the headless rider, the gangs that run around and then there's some other stuff but I'm sure it can.."

"I heard all about the headless rider. When you say gangs, what are we talking about?"

"Well, there's the Dollars. I don't know much about them but I hear some people talking about it here and there. I guess they're one of those odd gangs here in Ikebukuro. From what I hear, they're a colorless gang and almost everyone is apparently involved."

"The Dollars? That's an odd name for a gang, but whatever. Who else is there?"

"There's the Yellow Scarves, which is a color gang that was started by a group of middle schoolers in Ikebukuro. They were famous for their rivalry against the Blue Squares. The Yellow Scarves are easy to spot as they usually wear a yellow bandana around their neck or any other yellow attire." Rei's eyes moved to the window as she watched a few of them walk by.

"And the Blue Squares? What's their story?"

"The Blue Squares were the rival gang to the Yellow Scarves. It's still an active gang but there was an incident where a girl was hurt. Of course, those responsible were arrested and she was taken to the hospital, but I don't notice much of them around anymore."

"Well, this is truly interesting. I come home to gangs and bullshit. Gimme a break." Kai growled, scratching her head as their food was set on the table. "Thank you very much." She smiled, her chopsticks already in her hand as she began eating rather quickly. "Aaaaahh, this is just perfect. I'll definitely come back here more often."

"Hey sis, where are you living right now? Are you by yourself?" Rei quickly asked, chomping down on her sushi.

"Yeah, I'm alone. I've got myself some really nice condo not too far from here, which reminds me," She smiled, pulling a key out of her pocket and setting it on the table. "This key is yours. If you ever need a place to stay for the night or just wanna drop by, feel free to go nuts."

"R-really? I wonder if.." She paused for a moment as she slipped the key onto her keychain. "No, maybe not."

"Go ahead. I'll arrange someone to pick up your stuff if you really wanna go through with it." Kai smiled, setting her chopsticks down as she swallowed the last piece of shrimp. "It's entirely up to you."

"K-Kai, are you serious? I can actually come stay with you?" Rei's eyes lit up as she watched her older sister carefully.

"I'm dead serious. C'mon, I'll pay for dinner and you can come check it out." She grinned, standing up and walking towards the counter. Setting the cash down, she thanked the man and waited as Rei quickly joined her. "It's really amazing. I didn't think I'd luck out like this. Y'know, I might be able to talk to my manager and see if they'd be interested in getting you involved with me. I could always use another vocalist." She laughed.

Rei grinned, nudging her sister. "Heeeey, don't even start that. I have school to finish, silly."

"Alright, alright. I'll.." Kai's eyes lit up as she watched a young man walk by, his crimson eyes meeting hers. "W-was that who I think that was?" She whispered, watching him closely for a moment.

"Who did you think it was, sis?" Rei watched her, following her gaze. She folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "You're interested in him?"

Kai quickly shook her head, waving her hands in front of her. "No, no, no! It's nothing like that! I just think I know him.." She laughed, trying to shake off the slight embarassment.

"Riiiiiiight, I'm sure. C'mon, let's gooooooo! I'm excited!"

Kai smirked as she flopped down on her couch, throwing her arm over her face. "Home sweet home. Whaddya think, lil sis?"

Rei's eyes were wide, moving quickly as she took in the large condo. "Amazing." She whispered. "How big is this.."

"Let's see. There's 3 bedrooms upstairs, my office is down the hall. This is the living room, and the kitchen is around the corner. It has a bar, by the way. Also, there's 2 bathrooms upstairs; one in my room and one in the hallway. Balcony is just around the corner, same with the piano. And then there's the spare room which is completely empty and waiting to be filled. Guess it could be an office for yourself if you'd like." She shrugged, sitting up and switching the fireplace on.

"Do you think I can move in tomorrow? I have the day off." Rei smiled, sitting down across from her. "I don't have a whole lot of stuff.."

"How about this? I'll drive over to the house tomorrow, we'll take a look at what you have and if I don't like any of it, I'll go out and buy you new stuff." She grinned. "I think that's fair enough."

"... I'm worried what mother and father will say."

"Pfft, I told them that whenever I had a big enough house, you were mine." She laughed. "They said it would be fine, so I don't think they'll care. It's not like I'm not going to let you finish school. That's the FIRST thing you'll be doing, and if you need cash, no problem. I can give you whatever you need."

"... Thank you, Kai. This means a lot."

"Rei-chan, don't worry your pretty little head about it. C'mon, I'll drive you home." She smiled.

"Hey, Kai-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome back to Ikebukuro."


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Reunion

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Reunion

Morning came fast, the sunlight forcing its way through the dark red curtains that covered the large bay windows in the master bedroom. The young woman's eyes fluttered open, blinking as she watched the sun dance along the floor. The sound of a familiar ringtone joined into the picture, causing her to quickly answer.

"Moshi, moshi."

_"Good morning, sister. Did I wake you?"_

"No, no. The sun woke me."

_"Oh dear. Darn that sun, hey?"_

"Yeah, I curse it. No, no, just kidding. What's up?"

_"I was just calling to see if you'd like to come over for breakfast. Mother and father are still asleep. If you hurry, you can be here before they wake up and surprise them."_

"That sounds good. Can you hold on a moment? I just need to quickly get dressed."

_"Sure, I don't mind. I'm in the middle of cooking."_

"Don't hurt yourself or drop your phone." Kai laughed, quickly changing into a pair of blue jean capris, her dark purple tank top and white jacket.

_"I won't, no worries. I'm really excited, Kai."_

"You should be, it's expected. I'm excited as well. You finally get to come and live with me. What could be more awesome than that?" She smirked, grabbing her sunglasses and slipping them on her face as she grabbed her car keys.

_"Nothing, really. Oh, I have plans for tomorrow. Is that alright?"_

"Yeah, that's fine Rei. I'm not gonna keep you cooped up inside. We'll go over the little details when you get here today." She yawned, locking her door and rushing down to her car. She quickly got in, starting the engine and sped off down the road. "I should be there in about 20 minutes. Is that alright?"

_"That sounds good. Are you driving already?"_

"Yep, and it's amazing how easy it is to drive here. I.." Her eyes caught a glimpse of that dark haired male again before she got distracted by someone flying by her car. "I didn't know people could fly."

_"What? Someone's flying?"_

"It's nothing." She laughed, speeding off again and flying around a corner. She recognized the streets as she arrived at her parents' place in half the time. She quickly locked her car, running up the steps. "Can you come answer the door?"

_"Yes, just one moment. See you in a bit." Click._

"It hasn't changed since I was last here. That doesn't sur-"

"Sorry that I made you wait." Rei laughed, moving aside so her sister could enter. "Just remember to be silent until you hear them coming down."

"I know, I know." She laughed, hurrying inside.

* * *

><p>"Rei? Are you downstairs?"<p>

"Yes mama! I'm making breakfast! Where's father?"

"He's just getting dressed. We'll both be down in a moment."

"Okay!" Rei laughed softly, glancing at her sister who was putting the food on the table.

"There you go. All done. Shall we sit down and wait?"

"Of course. I can't wait to see their faces." Rei whispered as she took a seat, patiently waiting.

"Rei, did you make your father some tea?" The older woman's voice called as she came down the stairs, her husband following after her.

"Yes mama. It's already on the table."

"Thank you. I'm sure you know ho-" The older woman froze as she opened the door to find her eldest daughter sitting at the table. "K-Kai.."

"Hello mama. It's lovely to see you again." Kai smiled, standing up.

"My sweetest Kai!" She smiled, tears in her eyes as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mama, but I'm back now. I've come home." She whispered, kissing her mother's forehead as she turned to her father. "Hello father." She smiled.

"Hello Kai. It's wonderful to see you again." The older man smiled, hugging her tightly. "I'm glad to hear that you've come home."

"Of course, but I'll explain over breakfast."

* * *

><p>Kai smiled as she set the box down in the bedroom, moving it towards the closet. "And you're all set, well.. sorta. We'll go out and buy you a bedroom set as soon as you unpack these few boxes."<p>

Rei nodded, getting started right away. "Thanks again. So, what rules are there?"

"Well, let's see. There isn't a curfew, but I'd like it if you didn't come home too late. School nights, mainly. As for the weekend, I'm not too worried. You're a tough girl. What else is there? Oh yes. Chores aren't too much of a problem. I have a lady come in once a week to clean it. She shouldn't cause you any trouble. Oh, you have access to everything here, but please don't go into my study/office. That spare room can be your computer room. I'll buy you everything for in there, too. Also, if I have to leave early in the morning, I'll leave a note on the counter or table. I'm going to put enough money in your bank so that you're all set. And if you need anything, ask. I have a list beside the fridge for you to use in case you feel we need anything. I'll check it every morning." She paused for a moment. "Oh, if you're staying out at a friend's, either call or text me. You have keys to get in and you know the code. Also, boys are allowed but don't be stupid about it."

"That all sounds really easy."

"It is. I'm not too picky, as you can see." Kai laughed. "Alright, let's go." She smiled, grabbing her keys while walking towards the door.

"Shopping already? I haven't fully finishe-"

"It's alright. You can't fully unpack anything if you don't have stuff to put it on. I guess it's a good thing I didn't really keep a bed in that room. I would have had to toss it out when you moved in."

"You're probably right." Rei laughed, following her sister to the car. "So, where are we going to go?"

"First, we'll go to a furniture place to pick you up your bed, dresser, and all that stuff for your room. After that, we'll pick you out a set for your study. Aaaaaand then we'll go clothes shopping and buy you stuff for your bathroom. Y'know, just like if you were moving into your own place." She smiled. "Really simple stuff. Any questions?"

"Are you gonna start the car?"

"Smart ass." Kai laughed, starting the engine and taking off.

* * *

><p>Kai smiled as she took a step back, admiring the new stuff in Rei's room. "That looks great. You have a unique taste."<p>

"You helped me pick it out, so our tastes are quite similar." Rei grinned, hanging the last of her new clothes up. "Thanks once again for this."

"Hey, you're my little sister. I'll do anything for you." Kai smiled, scratching the back of her head. "And there's still time to do stuff. Did you have anything you wanted to do?"

"Actually, Kotomi wants me to meet her at West Ikebukuro Park. Would you mind if I go?"

"Not at all. I think I'll go grab some sushi and walk around a bit." She shrugged.

"You and your darn sushi. I swear you'll turn yourself into a fish if you keep that up." Rei grinned, setting one of her new outfits on her bed. "I'll have a quick shower and head out. I won't be home too late."

"Fair enough. Have fun, alright?"

"Of course. Oh, I'll pick up some stuff for supper and we'll have a home cooked meal, alright?"

"Sounds lovely. Just let me know when you're on your way home and if I'm still out, I'll come meet you and we can walk home together."

"Alright. I'll catch you later then." Rei smiled, walking down the hall into her bathroom as the sound of rushing water soon followed once she entered.

"Silly little sibling." Kai smiled, shaking her head as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The sun had warmed up the cool morning, making it nice to walk around outside. The cool yet gentle breeze added a nice touch as people walked around.<p>

"Did you hear about the Dollars?"

"Yeah, I heard that..."

_"Rei wasn't lying. People sure do talk about the Dollars, and I really can see the Yellow Scarves around a lot. Come to think of it, I'm not all that surprised."_

"You bastard!" A voice shouted as Kai turned her head towards the sound, catching a glimpse of a vending machine go flying by her head. Her eyes quickly lowered into a glare as she turned to find the man who had thrown it. Wait... he lifted that off the ground and threw it? It didn't matter at the moment. She was more annoyed at the face that it had barely missed her. Who or what the hell was he aiming for?

"You wanna watch where you're aiming, asshat?" She snapped.

"What was that?" The blonde male growled, walking towards her.

"You damn well heard me, jackass!" She snapped again, folding her arms over her chest. She watched him carefully, taking note of everything. _"Is this guy a bartender? He must be if he's wearing that outfit, but his voice... it sounds familiar. Do I know this guy?"_

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" He growled, looking down at her.

"I could ask you the same question." She growled, not moving an inch.

"You've got guts, girl."

"Pfft, why do you say that? Just because I can stand here and hold my own."

"You really have no idea who I am, do you?"

"I don't think I really give a damn who you are. Be thankful you didn't hit me with that thing."

"And why is that?"

"I would have kicked your ass, that's why. I don't take lightly to being hit, let alone touched." She growled, adjusting her sunglasses. _"Really, who the hell are you?"_

"I highly doubt that." He laughed.

"Whatever you say, jerkoff." She shrugged. "But I'm serious. Who are you?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima." He smirked.

"S-Shizuo.. Heiwa..jima? No way.. you're blonde!" She muttered, taking a step back.

"What? Are you suddenly scared?"

"How the hell can I be scared of you?" She started laughing, holding her sides.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" He snapped, watching her closely. _"Who the hell is this girl?"_

"Shizuo, you honestly don't remember me?" She laughed, taking off her sunglasses to reveal her unnatural deep blue eyes. "C'mon, you should know who I am."

Shizuo's eyes widened a bit when his eyes met hers. For a moment, he couldn't remember who he knew that had eyes like that, but it quickly hit him when he thought deeply about it. "Kai?"

"The one and only." She smirked.

"What the hell? I thought you were off in America."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeah, I came back home to Ikebukuro." She smiled, setting her sunglasses on top of her head. "A not so very long story, actually."

"When did you get back?"

"A week ago, to be honest but I was busy with work so I didn't get a chance to do much of anything. Who the hell were you throwing that vending machine at anywa-"

"I thought something was up when you weren't chasing after me, Shizu-chan." Another male's voice broke the current conversation.

Kai watched Shizuo's eyes lower into a glare, his hands balling into fists. "So it was this asshole, hm?" She smirked, turning to face the other male. "We were in the middle of a conver-" Her body froze as her eyes met his crimson ones, the familiar face she knew all too well now in front of her. "I-Izaya.." She whispered.

Izaya paused for a moment, and for once, he froze up. The girl from his past was here, standing right in front of him and she... wait, why was she back in Japan? Did that even matter at that moment? "K-Kai.."

"Oh, that's right! I forgot all about your little crush." Shizuo smirked as he took a step forward. Surprise came to him when Kai's arm shot out in front of him, stopping him instantly.

"Please Shizu.. don't... not now." She whispered, her voice suddenly quiet.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shizuo was suddenly worried about her current tone. Everything about her seemed off now, as if just seeing Izaya had... and that's when it hit him. He remembered the last conversation these two had, after all, he had been there for some of it.

Kai's eyes moved away from Izaya's, her whole body following as she looked at Shizuo. "Please?"

He nodded quickly, taking her hand. "C'mon, we need to talk." He growled, pulling her along.

Izaya watched them, his eyes stuck on her. He remembered the past they once shared before the incident, and suddenly he felt guilt. It had been a long time since he felt it too. He quietly cursed himself as he walked away slowly. "Damn it.."

Shizuo stopped walking, turning to face her and sighed. "Kai, I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize, Shizuo. I-it's alright. I just hoped I wouldn't run into him just yet." She muttered, kicking a rock across the pavement as she looked at the fountain.

"I don't really know the conversation you two had before you guys... Well, I just don't know what happened."

"I remember it perfectly, and it still hurts." She whispered, sitting down on a bench and looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, I know that but are you going to be alright?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"I.. honestly don't know right now." She whispered as she shut her eyes as the memories began to fill her head once more.


	3. Chapter 3: Can a Heart Learn to Forgive?

Chapter Three: Can A Heart Learn To Forgive?

_The streets of Ikebukuro glowed brightly as the sun went down, people still scrambling about as the sounds of cars driving by and people talking about everything they could think of was heard. It was a normal evening, but for how much longer?_

_A young woman walked alongside her raven haired companion, hands in her pockets as she adjusted her sunglasses. She hadn't said a word in quite some time, her eyes watching the ground as she walked along silently. A headphone placed in her ear, she listened to the rather depressing music she had downloaded the night before._

_"Well this is boring." The male spoke up, finally breaking the silence. His crimson eyes glanced down at his side where the young woman was, watching her movements carefully. His hands were placed in his pockets as well, fumbling with something that he was hiding from her._

_"It's always boring. There's nothing to do in Ikebukuro." She sighed, her voice quiet and almost impossible to hear. "Izaya, I need to talk to you."_

_"Oh? About what exactly?" He stopped walking to turn and face her, his eyes locked with her deep blue ones. Odd for her family, or at least he thought it made her unique._

_"I.. I'm moving to America in the morning." She whispered, looking away. "I got the recording deal, and they want me to start right away. I was hoping yo-"_

_"So you're leaving, huh?" His voice was slightly quiet as he looked away from her, staring out at the road._

_"I was hoping you'd come with me. I don't want to lea-"_

_"There's nothing out there for me. You know that." He muttered._

_"Izaya, couldn't you just give it a try? With the money I'll be making, we'll be fine out there. I know we will. Sure, it'll be a bit hard because we're Japanese but still!"_

_"Kai, go live out your dream."_

_"Izaya.. C'mon, please?" She watched as he began walking away from her and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "D-Don't do this.."_

_"Just go.." He whispered. "You're going to do it anyway."_

_Kai glared at him, grabbing his arm. "That's not true! How can you say that?" She snapped._

_"Let go of me." He demanded, pulling his hands out of his pockets and gently pushing her away._

_"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just come with me?"_

_"Kai, stop it."_

_"No! This isn't right... You know it isn-"_

_"Stop it!" He snapped, taking a step away from her. "You're already leaving so just go!"_

_"Izaya.. I... You know I'd stay with you!"_

_"Kai Hayashi, you mean absolutely nothing to me. I needed someone who could be played as a pawn in this little game of mine, and who better to fit that part than yourself. I no longer require your services, so get lost." He growled, turning his back to her. He didn't want to see the look on her face as he spoke._

_"Y-You don't mean that.. Tell me that's not true!"_

_"You heard me. I don't know how I managed to put up with a whiny little bitch like you. Damn it, you're so annoying. I used you! What part of that don't you understand?" He snapped._

_"Turn around and say that to my face. Look me in the eye and tell me I meant nothing to you." She growled, taking a step towards him. "Izaya, do it. If you truly mean that, then turn around and do it."_

_Izaya paused for a moment before turning to face her. His eyes met hers, with great difficulty, and he smirked. It was hard to keep a straight face with her as he watched the pained expression that began to form before he spoke. "Kai Hayashi, you mean nothing to me. I used you from the very beginning, now get the fuck out of my face." He growled, pushing her away again._

_"Izaya Orihara, I will make you regret ever fucking with me. You slimy, two-faced, god damn son of a bitch!" Kai snapped, punching him hard in the face. She watched him hit the pavement as tears formed in her eyes, shaking her head. "I can't believe I ever fell in love with you!" She shouted, running off down the road as tears ran down her cheeks._

_Izaya watched her leave, his hand closed around the object that he had hidden in his pocket. Standing up, he glanced down at the silver ring and swore he felt his heart break. "It was for the best, Kai. I'm sorry.." He whispered, placing it back into his pocket as he walked off down the street._

_Shizuo watched the last bit of their arguement, fighting the urge to run after her. He knew them both from school, and he had been good friends with Kai. She wasn't afraid of him like everyone else, and she never did anything to make him mad. She had managed to calm him down once, protecting Izaya but he found he couldn't get mad with her standing in the way. "Izaya!" He shouted, walking behind the man he swore to kill._

_"Fuck off Shizuo." Izaya snapped, turning to look back at him with a deadly look in his eyes. "I'm not in the mood. Go find someone else to throw shit at." And with that, Izaya was gone._

* * *

><p>Kai leaned back in her chair, glaring at the ceiling as she heard Shizuo rustling about in the kitchen. She couldn't take her mind off the thoughts that were stuck there. Part of her had hoped that when she came back to Ikebukuro, she'd be ready to face him if he was still here but the other part of her wished that she could just beat him until there was nothing left. In the back of her mind, she knew that she could easily get even with him; Izaya Orihara.<p>

"Hey, do you have an-"

"Top shelf in the pantry."

"..Thanks." And he was back to rustling about in the kitchen, trying to cook dinner for her, but her house was a little distracting. Maybe it was the house, but it could have also been the tension or that angry feeling that hung in the air. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but if he knew her, he knew what she'd do and he didn't agree for one reason; he would kill Izaya himself.

"I'm thinking of going out later."

"Where to?"

"I don't know."

"Did you want company?"

"Sure."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are you going out?"

"I just feel like it."

"Dinner's ready."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>The streets were the same as they always were, nothing changed. It was different, but nothing that phased her. Kai's eyes moved from face to face, almost as if she was expecting something, before she stopped walking.<p>

"Shizuo.." She muttered, breaking the silence.

His blue eyes moved to the young girl beside him, his hands firmly kept in his pockets as he turned a bit to face her. "What is it?"

"Should I have come back?"

He paused at her question. In all honesty, he didn't have an answer to it. He knew she had family here, that her sister was one of the most important people in her life, and that she would do anything for her. "I don't have an answer."

"I find myself wondering why I came back. It hurts.. This whole city seems to burn a hole into the little piece of a soul and heart I have left, and it hurts.."

"Is that how you feel?"

"I felt so happy when I first got off that plane. Seeing my sister and my parents was the only thing I could think of. Hell, I never stoppped talking to her while I was gone, but it was when I thought I saw _him_... those wounds never healed, his words still haunt my mind and I'll never forget how badly I wanted to ki-"

"Stop." Shizuo's voice was cold as he snapped her back to reality, taking a step forward towards the man he hated with a burning passion. "You should leave."

"W-what?" She looked up to find Shizuo walking towards Izaya, and instantly she felt her heart stop. Her body froze as she felt the pain once again. "N-no.." She whispered.

"Shizu-chan. I don't have time for this." Izaya smirked, his hands in his pockets. "I have something that I need to do so get out of my way." He didn't notice the girl standing behind his rival as he fumbled with his knife.

"I'll kill you." Shizuo growled as he took another step forward, but he stopped as he felt something pull him back.

"I won't hold back any longer." Kai whispered, moving in front of Shizuo and glaring at Izaya. "I think you and I need to have a chat, Orihara."

His eyes widened as he looked at the young woman, frozen at the name she used. He remembered that she only ever called him by his last name when she was right pissed, and because of the inhuman strength and abilities she possessed... that was something he had always been a tad bit afraid of.

* * *

><p><em>"ORIHARA!" A voice screamed as Izaya bolted out of the room, sliding around the corner.<em>

_"Onii-chan?" A young girl called as she watched her older brother. She had never really seen him frightened of anything but when she heard someone coming down the hall, her eyes moved towards the sound._

_"Where is he?" The woman growled, her arms folded over her chest. "Did he take off like always?"_

_"I don't know. I think he went downstairs." She whispered, seeming a tad bit frightened of her._

_"ORIHARA! GET OUT HERE!" She screamed again, bolting down the hall and stopping at the top of the stairs. "He's not down there. He wouldn't be stupid enou-"_

_A pair of arms wrapped around her, smirking as he kissed the back of her neck. "Calm down, would you? There's no reas-"_

_CRACK!_

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She snapped, standing up straight as she looked at Izaya who was now flat against the wall. "I swear that I'll.."_

_"Jesus, you could take on Shizu-chan with a swing like that." Izaya muttered, rubbing his chin as he stood up._

* * *

><p>"What could we possibly need to talk about? Is this where you hit me like you did last time?" Izaya muttered, leaning back against a building. His eyes moved to Shizuo who was still standing with them. "Don't you have something else to do?"<p>

"Don't worry about him. He's the least of your problems." Kai snapped, taking a step forward. "It's a shame I didn't break that jaw of yours when I had the chance."

"Well, isn't that a crying shame?" He muttered.

"Don't get cocky with me, Orihara, or I'll rip that throat of yours right out." She growled, standing rather close to him.

"I can see why you and Shizu-chan are such good friends. Your rage must keep you two ver-"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Kai snarled, slamming him against the wall by his throat. "I wasn't kidding."

"Would you just tell me what the hell you want? I'm having a hard enough time just being here." Izaya growled.

"And why is that? Are you suddenly feeling guilty about what you did to me? Geez, and here I thought you didn't feel a thing when you tore my heart out. Hell, maybe you should have just stomped on it while you were at it." She growled, slamming him back again with more force. "I really should kill you."

"Go ahead, but you don't know fuck all about how I feel." He muttered, grabbing her wrist and shoving her away from him lightly. He couldn't hurt her, not physically.

"Oh I don't, do I? Then why don't you fill me in on ho-" She stopped when her eyes caught sight of the silver ring on a chain around his neck. "Is that.."

"The ring you pointed out to me? Yeah, that's exactly what this is. I've had it since the night you left." He growled as he took a step forward. "So don't ever tell me I didn't feel a thing when I said that shit to you."

"I really will fucking kill you."

"Then go right ahead, but before you do, let me tell you this. You really are an idiot. Only a moron would believe that shit that I said, especially the woman who I spilled my very BEING out to."

"Fuck off." She growled, taking a step back.

"You only have yourself to blame, Kai Hayashi. Do you really think that if I hadn't said those things that you would have gone and done what you really wanted to do? How long did you talk to me about becoming a pop artist? You had the opportunity and would have given it up for someone like me. Think about that when you decide you really want to kill me." He growled, ripping the necklace off and tossing it at her feet. "You can keep it. It was originally yours anyways."

Kai watched him walk away, her eyes on his back before they moved to the ring and chain that lay at her feet. She blinked, bending down to pick it up and shook her head. "Shizuo.. go beat him senseless. You look like it's killing you." She whispered.

"With pleasure." He smirked, running off after Izaya.

"Izaya Orihara, can I really hate you now that I know the truth?" She whispered, putting the chain around her neck and slipping the ring on her finger. "Or will my heart forgive you?"


	4. Chapter 4: Dirty Little Secrets

Chapter Four: Dirty Little Secrets

Rei sighed as she walked towards the front door of her house, her mind racing as she stopped suddenly. "I don't even think she's home." She muttered, scratching the back of her head. "She's probably at work."

"Not exactly." A voice came from behind her, making the young girl jump. "What's with that look on your face?"

"Just had an interesting night." She paused when she saw the pained expression on her sister's face. "You ran into him, didn't you?"

"Unfortunately, but I let Shizuo loose on him." She smirked, unlocking the door.

"I'm sure Shizuo-san is having a blast kicking his ass." Rei laughed, following her sister inside. "Hey, what's with the ring? Are you and Shizuo-san a thing now?"

"Actually, it's not from Shizuo." She sighed, flopping down on her couch. "Izaya threw it at me."

"What the hell for? Is he looking for another reason to get his ass kicked?" Rei growled, sitting on the floor next to her.

"He bought it for me just before I left for America."

"Was he going to ask you to marry him?" Rei's eyes were wide now as she watched her sister carefully.

"I don't know... Rei, I just can't do this." She whispered, her eyes watering as she turned to look at her younger sister. "It's killing me. I came home because I wanted to be with you, to keep my promise.."

"Why don't we leave then? I can transfer to another school once this term is over. We can go live somewhere else."

"No, I can't. I just signed a contract with this record company here in Ikebukuro. It's a 3 year contract, Rei."

"Damn it Kai! I don't want you to suffer because of him!"

"Rei... I think he's the one suffering more than I am. He said the shit he did to make me go live out my dream, to do what I wanted without him to hold me back.. What the hell am I supposed to say to him now that I know why he did what he did?" She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks as she sat up, looking her sister in the eyes.

"Shi, I'm so sorry. I have an idea.. why don't you jus-"

The sound of the doorbell broke their conversation short, forcing Kai to stand up and wipe her eyes. Quietly, yet quickly, she walked to the door and tore it open.

"... W-why are you here?" She whispered, staring into the crimson eyes she had seen only a few moments ago.

"We need to talk, properly this time."

"My sister's home."

"I don't care. She can listen to what I have to say for all I care."

"Forget it. I'm not interested in what you have to say to my sister. I'm going to go out and grab some pizza." Rei muttered, shoving Izaya out of the way as she stormed out of the house. "But if you hurt my sister again, I have the power to make your life a living hell buddy. Actually, you better be gone by the time I get back." She added before disappearing around the corner.

"I don't know if I want to talk to you right now."

"I don't care." Izaya growled, pushing her back and shutting the door behind him. He flipped the lock and stared at her. "Sitting down would be a good idea."

"Fine, but don't expect to stay long." Kai growled, sitting on her couch and staring out the window as Izaya joined her.

"First off, don't send Shizu-chan after me because you can't come kick my ass yourself."

"I'd pick your words more carefully. We both know I can kick your ass around quite easily."

"Second, I'm... I'm sorry." He whispered, leaning back against the white fabric that made up her couch.

"Geez, after what you... wait, what did you say?" Her eyes quickly moved towards him, earning his gaze.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"D-don't.. I can't.."

"You can't what? Accept the fact that I'm apologizing?"

"I can accept that but.. I..."

"I still love you."

"Stop it."

"No, I'm not going to stop until you know the truth."

"You're an underground informant, I'm what fans call a pop idol."

"So what? Doesn't change how I feel."

"You're an asshole."

"Nothing's changed."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Smart ass."

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want, Izaya?"

"Hm. How does the idea of you sound?"

"Like you're a retard."

"Like you even care."

"I... I think it's time that you left." She whispered, standing up and moving away from him as she stood at the large bay window in her living room.

"You're wearing the ring." He pointed out, standing up and joining her. "Care to say as to why?"

"The chain is broken." She muttered, pointing to the table where it lay. "I didn't want to lose this in case I decided to shove it down your throat."

"I think enough is enough, little Kai." He whispered, gently pulling her against him with one arm as he brought his free hand up to cup the side of her face. "I will never get over you."

"You'll have to find a way." She replied almost instantly, staring into his eyes. Those crimson eyes, she hated them. They always found a way to mesmerize her, capture her gaze and she always found herself lost in them. "Stop it." She whispered.

"Kai, stop lying to yourself. I know you better than anyone. You may have 'hated' me as you'd like to call it but we both know that you never got over me. It's clear as day and there is no way I'm giving up on you. I don't know how the hell you ever managed to worm your way into my heart but you damn well did and now I can't get rid of you."

"Izaya.. please don't do this to me.." She tried to take a step back, to move away but her body was frozen in place, locked in his embrace.

"I'm in love with you Kai Hayashi. I may not have been at first, but now I always will." He whispered, gently leaning forward. "So just accept it and be mine again."

Her eyes watched him as he kissed her, but she did not respond so much in kind. Glaring at him, she found the strength to pull away. "You think one little kiss will fix everything?" She snapped, taking a step back.

"Heh, don't deny what's clearly there. I know how you're feeling. 'Should I trust him again or will he just hurt me like he did before?' You know that's merely a typical woman's reaction to situation's like this?" He laughed.

"You're still as fucking sadistic as ever. I'm just a fucking toy to you." She growled, clearly growing angry. "Don't piss me off."

"Yeah, yeah. I know what it's like when I piss you off." He shrugged, sitting down on her couch again. "But I'll admit, I miss being able to kiss you."

"Fuck you. You've probably fucked a dozen women while I was gone, if not more." She snapped, folding her arms over her chest as she turned to look out her window.

"You think so?" He smirked, watching her reflection in the glass. It was amusing and as much as he knew better, he couldn't help but toy with her a bit. "I'll never kiss and tell." That was a mistake and he knew it instantly when her expression changed.

"Orihara..." She growled, her body shaking. "You think this is funny?"

"Of course not.." He watched as she turned towards him, knowing what might follow next. "Should I call Shinra now?"

"You selfish, arrogant fucking prick!" She shouted, whipping a glass bottle at him and watching it shatter as he dodged it; barely. "Shinra won't be able to put you back together!"

He flipped off the couch, bolting to the door. "Oh c'mon Kai~ Don't be like this. It was only a joke." He smirked, now standing outside.

Kai shook her head as she bolted out after him, right as Rei got home. "I'll kill you!" She shouted.

Rei sighed, walking inside. "Great, just flippin' great. You had to piss her off Izaya. I hope she kills you this time." She muttered, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"IZAYA~!" She screamed, chasing him down the street as a few people watched and moved quickly.<p>

"Is that..."

"No way, that couldn't be. I haven't seen her around in years."

"It looks just like her."

"Maybe it is. Did she just come back?"

"Oh c'mon Kai~" Izaya laughed as he bolted down the street, slipping around a corner. "Don't be so loud or you might end up attracting Shizu-chan."

"I'm gonna tear your face off!" She snapped, following him into an alley, cornering him as soon as they both noticed it was a dead-end.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." He muttered, holding the knife in his hand just underneath his sleeve.

Kai walked towards him, cracking her knuckles. "Izaya~ I swear that I'll.." She should have just hit him because in one quick movement, he slipped past her and bolted out of the alley. "Fuck!" She snapped, quickly following after him. "You slimy bastard!"

"Catch me if you can~!" Izaya laughed as he bolted towards the direction of his place, a smirk on his lips. _"I'll win this round, Kai."_

"Isn't that Izaya Orihara?"

"Yeah, but who is that girl chasing him?"

"I don't know.. but looks like it isn't only Shizuo Heiwajima who chases him." A couple of girls laughed as they walked past Tom and Shizuo.

"Girl?" He watched as Kai and Izaya both bolted past them, blinking for a moment. "Why is she..." He shook his head as his eyes followed after them only to watch them slip around a corner. A moment later, a loud crash and screech was heard. "Shit!" He quickly took off in the direction of the commotion and his eyes widened at the sight.

"F-fuck..." Kai rubbed her head as she climbed out from underneath the large vehicle, standing up to brush herself off. Her head was bleeding as she glanced over at Izaya who was standing there. The look on his face made her want to burst out laughing. "You're so dead." She smirked, walking towards him.

"Kai.." Shizuo called out to her, reaching for her arm as she took off after Izaya once again. "God damn it. She's gonna get herself killed at this rate." He sighed, following after them. "IZAYA~" He shouted.

"Oh, now Shizu-chan's involved. This just keeps getting better." With one quick movement, he leapt over a large wall and disappeared inside a building with Kai right on his heels. Grabbing her, he shut the door to let Shizuo bolt past and smirked when he knew he was finally home. "Ah, shall we?" He laughed, pushing her back and running up the stairs.

"What the... Hey!" She called after him, grabbing his leg as they entered the living room and slamming him against the floor. "You bastard, don't even think you're getting away!"

Izaya stared at her as he shoved her back, tossing his coat onto the couch and stood up, motioning her towards him. "Come get me then."

She stood up, more irritated that he wouldn't stop moving long enough for her to grab him and just hit him hard enough to satisfy her. "I'm getting sick of this!"

He could tell the chase had calmed her down, or was it the vehicle incident? Either way, he didn't care as he watched her run at him. In one quick movement, he slammed her down against the couch and pinned her. "Are you finished yet?" This was how it had always been with them.

* * *

><p><em>"Izaya! YOU BASTARD!" She shouted, tackling him to the ground. "I'm so sick you!"<em>

_"Of course you are, Kai." He laughed, getting free and standing by the couch. "Come on then."_

_She charged him, only to get slammed down against the couch and pinned. "Let go!"_

_"Not until you've calmed down." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her exposed neck. Gently nibbling, he felt her body relax and calm itself. "There we go. Not so tense now." He smirked._

* * *

><p>"Let. Go." She demanded, digging her nails into any skin she could get at. She felt the blood run along her fingertips, almost smiling in delight. Monsters did bleed.<p>

"Not until you've calmed down." He smirked. "Or do I have to make you?"

"I said let go. You've got 10 seconds." She growled.

"I won't need ten." He whispered, kissing at the exposed skin on her neck. He felt her struggling and only tightened his grip, biting at the soft flesh.

"S-Stop it!" She demanded, moving around to get free.

"Nuh uh~" He whispered into her ear, nipping lightly before letting go of one hand to run his fingers along her exposed stomach. He felt her shiver and smirked, slipping his hand under her shirt. "You know how this plays out Kai."

"A-Ah.." She breathed, her face growing hot as her body slowly did the same.

"This can be our dirty little secret." He whispered as he leaned down, kissing her once more.


	5. Chapter 5: Another Day in Ikebukuro

**(A/N: I decided to use songs that I found on my iPod xD For those who haven't heard them or want to listen to the songs, I'll list them at the bottom of this chapter for you. :) Anyways, here we go. )**

Chapter Five: Another Day in Ikebukuro

"Ah, there you are. Where have you been?" The older man spoke sternly, his eyes watching the young pop artist walk through the door of the studio.

"My apologies. My alarm didn't go off." She rubbed the back of her head as she looked towards the recording booth. "What'd I miss?" She asked.

"You've got a concert in a few days. You'll perform your new song there." Mr. Nakura informed her, handing her a piece of paper. "That's the song order."

"Alright. I'm ready for this." She grinned, giving him her signature smile.

"That's my girl. Now, let's get to rehersals."

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU READY?" A man stood in front of the large crowd, smirking as he threw his hand up. The crowd screamed loudly, echoing through the entire outside stage. "I SAID ARE YOU READY?" He asked them again, grinning when they got louder. "ALRIGHT! GET READY FOLKS BECAUSE HERE IS THE STAR OF THE NIGHT, THE NEWEST SENSATION! THE ONE, THE ONLY... JYNX!"<p>

At that moment, the lights went out and a catchy musical beat began to play. Fog blew out lightly over the audience, fans shouting and whistling loudly, screaming her name. Jynx stood in the middle of the stage, headset on as she tapped her foot to the beat. As soon as the music kicked up, the lights flipped on and she started dancing to the beat.

"Are you ready?" She called out, grinning. The fans gave her the answer she was looking for as she threw her hand up in the air. "Let's get this party started!"

"JYNX! JYNX! JYNX!"

_"Tooi michi no saki de anata no koto wo zutto omou  
>Kinou no youni kanjiru deai wasure wa shinai<em>

_Tooi michi no saki ni anata ga ireba mitsumeaeru  
>Kawaranu ai mamoru sou eien ni wasure wa shinai<em>

_Oh sabishisa de toki ga nagarenakunattemo  
>Oh dono michi mo anata he to tsuzuiteru kara<em>

_Kanashimi wa sugu ni suteru no koko ni wa  
>Namidairo no kimi utsuranai kedo<em>

_Ima wo ikiru watashi no sugata dake todoite hoshii_

_Tooi michi no saki wa futari no sekai mada mienai  
>Kawarazu tada ikinuku watashi mayoi wa shinai<em>

_Furikaereba kitto futari no hohaba toonoku kara  
>Musubiatta unmei yo ima wa toki wa shinai<em>

_Oh fuan da to hito wa omoide koishikute  
>Oh kizukazu ni hibi no genjitsu kasaneter<em>

_Ashita no taiyou yoru ni naru to kowaku naru kedo  
>Anata to watashi no omoi makenai yo makenai yo<em>

_Tooi michi no saki de anata no koto wo zutto omou  
>Kinou no youni kanjiru deai wasure wa shinai<em>

_Yami no naka sagashitsukanda anata to ima iru sekai  
>Kawaranai futari de ikiru dakara mayoi wa shinai<em>

_Tooi michi no saki de anata no koto wo zutto omou  
>Anata to futari uso no nai sekai kizukeru kitto."<em>

She took a deep breath, quickly striking her finishing pose as the song ended and smiled at her fans who started screaming. "Haha, alright! I've got a couple songs from when I was in America!" She shouted out at them. "And I'd love to share them with all of you!" Again the music started, her dancing starting once again.

_"You got my attention when you made that move  
>I, I can't help it 'cause I'm stuck like glue<br>Why, why am I the only one to see?  
>Boy, I really want to get that, get that<br>Really should no doubt about it_

_Who can do it like you do it when you do?  
>So hooked up on you like a tattoo<br>I'm serious about it  
>Boy, I really want to get that, get that<br>Really should no doubt about it_

_I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
>There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire<br>I'm craving for you and you know it too  
>There is no one that can top, top, top your smile<em>

_Boy you got me  
>Love struck, you got me<br>Love struck, boy you got me  
>Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Boy you got me  
>Love struck, you got me<br>Love struck, boy you got me  
>Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_I, I, I love it when you give me that smile  
>I've, I've been waiting for this for a long time<br>My, my, my premonition is telling me try  
>Boy, I really want to get that, get that<br>Really should no doubt about it_

_I have to give you credit for your style  
>And the way you rock that outfit is so wild<br>I got to give it up 'cause  
>Boy I really want to get that, get that<br>Really should no doubt about it_

_I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
>There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire<br>I'm craving for you and you know it too  
>There is no one that can top, top, top your smile<em>

_Boy you got me  
>Love struck, you got me<br>Love struck, boy you got me  
>Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Boy you got me  
>Love struck, you got me<br>Love struck, boy you got me  
>Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Yeah, you got me like a puppet on a string  
>I can't stop it, boy you make my head spin<em>

_And just like a fool  
>There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire<br>I'm craving for you and you know it too  
>There is no one that can top, top, top your smile<em>

_I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
>There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire<br>I'm craving for you and you know it too  
>There is no one that can top, top, top your smile<em>

_Boy you got me  
>Love struck, you got me<br>Love struck, boy you got me  
>Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Boy you got me  
>Love struck, you got me<br>Love struck, boy you got me  
>Love struck oh, oh, oh, oh."<em>

As the crowd broke out into their cheers, screams and much more, Jynx took a step back and waved out at them. "Thank you all so much! This last song I'm going to sing is one of the few I wrote over in America! I hope you enjoy it too!" She turned to look at the boys playing behind her, smiling and nodded. "After you."

The band started playing a slower melody, one that was soft and almost sad as she turned towards the crowd while the lights dimmed, a soft blue light shining over her and the stage.

_"I can't sleep, I just can't breathe,  
>When your shadow is all over me, baby<br>Don't wanna be a fool in your eyes  
>'cause what we had was built on lies<br>And when our love seems to fade away  
>Listen to me, hear what I say<em>

_I don't wanna feel the way that I do  
>I just wanna be right here with you<br>I don't wanna see, see us apart  
>I just wanna say it straight from my heart<br>"I miss you"_

_What would it take for you to see  
>To make you understand that I'll always believe<br>You and I can make it through  
>And I still know I can't get over you<br>'cause when our love seems to fade away  
>Listen to me, hear what I say<em>

_I don't wanna feel the way that I do  
>I just wanna be right here with you<br>I don't wanna see, see us apart  
>I just wanna say it straight from my heart<br>"Oh baby, I miss you, I do"_

_'cause when our love always fades away  
>Listen to me, hear what I say<em>

_I don't wanna feel the way that I do  
>I just wanna be right here with you<br>I don't wanna see, see us apart  
>I just wanna say it straight from my heart<br>"I miss you, I miss you, I do"_

_I don't wanna feel the way that I do  
>I just wanna be right here with you<br>I don't wanna see, see us apart  
>I just wanna say it straight from my heart<br>"Oh baby, I miss you, I do"_

_I really do."_

The music ended as she glanced down at the crowd who broke out in their usual screams, a smile on her face once again as she waved to them. "Thank you all for coming out to my concert! I promise to sing more for all of you!" She laughed before her eyes caught onto a pair of crimson ones and their gaze locked. _"Why are you here?" _Her eyes caught sight of the two twin girls that stood with him, cheering for her. _"Heh, so that's why. What a pathetic excuse."_ She continued to wave before turning her back and running off stage, tearing the mic from her ear along with the wires.

"That was brilliant! Absolutely perfect!" Mr. Nakura exclaimed, his hands placed firmly on her shoulders. "You were absolutely wonderful out there. The higher ups called and want you to release a new album ASAP, and as soon as you do, they want you to perform another concert a month after the release."

"Then I guess I should get to work on some new lyrics." She laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Mr. Nakura, I'm going to head home now. I'm pretty exhausted."

"Alright. Boys, escort Jynx to her limo please." He ordered, turning to discuss things with his assistant.

"That was amazing! I watched the concert on TV sis!" Rei grinned, hugging her sister tightly. "It was too cool!"

"So everyone is saying. I got a new album coming out soon and another concert a month after that. I don't even have the mind to come up with some new music." Kai sighed, flopping down on her couch as her sister cuddled up to her, earning a gaze. "You haven't done this since you were little."

"I'm the luckiest girl around. My sister is a pop sensation, an idol and soon to be the number one talk of Ikebukuro." She giggled. "How cool is that?"

"Must be pretty cool." She smiled, shaking her head a bit as she glanced up at the ceiling. "But it sure isn't easy. Perhaps I should pikc you up from school tomorrow?" She smirked.

"OHMYGOSH! Would you really do that?" Rei grinned, sitting up and staring down at her sister.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Kai placed her arm over her eyes, yawning. "Tonight was a killer though. I didn't expect so many people there."

"I may not know what it's like, but it's too cool. Can I come to the show next time?"

Kai's eyes moved to her. "Of course."

"I can't wait for tomorrow. It won't be just another day in Ikebukuro." She laughed.

**(A/N: Alright, so the songs used in this Chapter are: "Miss You" by Westlife, "Love Struck" by V-Factory, and "Tooi Michi no Saki de" by Takekawa Ai.)**


End file.
